


I Distracted You From Your Duty

by SolavellanHell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Canon Rewrite, Crestwood (Dragon Age), F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Kissing, Love, Rewrite, Romance, Short & Sweet, Vallaslin (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolavellanHell/pseuds/SolavellanHell
Summary: A VERY MUCH DESIRED rewrite in which Solas does not dump Lavellan at Crestwood and things get flirty.This scene begins just after Solas has removed Lavellan's Vallaslin and they kiss.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	I Distracted You From Your Duty

Still in the afterglow of the most glorious kiss. Lavellan's eyes slowly open. Solas is admiring her new face - not with a smug satisfaction as she would have assumed, but with the most sincere look of awestruck wonder - as if she were a higher being worthy of his undying worship. She soaks it in for a moment. She is glowing, beaming, free.

Then, as if he has suddenly snapped out of a trance, Solas blinks and his shoulders roll back. He has sobered - his face resolute.

"And I am sorry. I distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again."

Lavellan freezes. "Wait. What?"

Solas can only hold his sombre countenance for the briefest of moments before he breaks. He chuckles. "Kidding."

Lavellan huffs in exasperation.

"Forgive me. I could not resist," he coos soothingly. He is far too amused with himself, but his coy smile is a playful plea for forgiveness.

Lavellan smacks his chest in equal parts relief and irritation. "Ass." Though he does not deserve it, she pardons him with an acquiescent smirk.

Solas interlaces his hand with hers and begins to pull her away, walking backwards to lead her so he does not have to break his gaze upon her.

"Come, Vhenan. Let us return to camp. I'd like to have a better look at my handiwork." His eyes briefly flit down to her chest then back up to her face. "For the sake of my studies, of course." He gives the most wolfish grin.

Lavellan's body immediately flushes hot with embarrassment, her feet shuffle along, her legs feeling suddenly much wobblier than a moment ago. Her cheeks ache as she tries to force down an enormous smile. 

"Of course, Hahren."

**Author's Note:**

> THERE 👏 I 👏 FIXED 👏 IT!
> 
> Rewrite reqested by @dea-tenebrae


End file.
